Inspriation
by Mai x Mai
Summary: Sam wrote a new song, a LOVE song. And our dear Fredward is going crazy trying to figure out who it's about. Song: So Close by Jennette McCurdy
1. Old beatup red notebook

**A/N: WOW! I haven't written anything in SO long. So, I'm a bit rusty so please don't be harsh (lol). Okay, so just so you know, the song in this story is "So Close" by Jennette McCurdy (yes, the same Jennette McCurdy that plays Sam on iCarly). I heard this song a while ago (she has an AMAZING voice by the way) and I immediately thought "Seddie." And sorry, it's a bit short for now, but I promise it'll be longer later on! So here you go! Hope you enjoy.**

**Bold: Lyrics/Song**

_**Italics: Thoughts or notes-to-self**_

**Disclamer: If I owned iCarly then Freddie would stop chasing Carly and see that Sam is perfect for him! And has that happened yet? NO. So what have we learned?**

_-Fredward's POV-_

I was sitting in 2nd period Honors History (Carly had the class first period) trying to focus on the lesson our fast talking teacher was giving us (that guy REALLY needs to slow down on the talking highway), but there was just one thing keeping me from doing so. And that one thing was Samantha Puckett (or Sam, call her Samantha and you'll get a wedgie so bad you'll need doctor's help to remove it. Trust me, I KNOW.)

Yes, **the** Sam Puckett was in Honors History class. HONORS HISTORY. The same Sam that declared not too many days ago that she doesn't give a flying rat monkey about school and would rather spend her days sleeping, watching cartoons, and pigging of ham (excuse the pun) than putting even the slightest effort into getting a decent grade. So, since when was this girl in an honors class? Since when was she in any sort of advanced class? The last time I checked, she had straight D's (and one D+) on her report card, and was _proud_ of it.

She caught me staring at her, probably with a ridiculous expression on my face, rolled her eyes, and went back to writing in her beat up red notebook. Wait, was she taking _notes_? No, it's not possible. She was probably just doodling or creating some evil mastermind plan to give some nub (or me) a Texas Wedgie.

Well, actually, now that I think of it, Sam's probably secretly a complete genius. She probably just pretends to get bad grades to go along with her tough girl image. That would explain all the elaborate plans she always comes up with. But then again, I could just be over-analyzing things like usual.

"SAM!" I whispered/yelled.

"Shut it Frediferd." Sam rudely answered back, not even bothering to look at me.

Figures.

_BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

Oh great! That was the bell! I looked down at my blank sheet of paper. I hadn't taken a single note since Sam walked into the class room right after I did. I sighed; I'll just copy Shane's notes or something, or ask Carly. I looked around me; most people have already filed out of the room, heading over to the quad or something for brunch. I gathered my things, stuffing my neatly organized binder into my new backpack (Sam had, again, dumped her breakfast in my old one last week) and exited the classroom.

Well, I was going to leave until I spotted Sam's beat up old red notebook on the floor next to the desk she was sitting in. Hmm, should I or shouldn't I? '_Sam has looked through your personal belongings plenty of times, so it's only fair.' _I reasoned with myself. I looked around me once again, making sure Sam was nowhere in sight (I didn't want to get a beating for trying to take a peek at her notebook), then knelt to the ground and swiftly picked up the red notebook and headed out of the classroom.

I flipped through Sam's notebook as I casually made my way down towards my locker. I wouldn't have to worry about Sam or Carly finding me with the notebook, they're usually down in the cafeteria feeding Sam's bottomless pit of a stomach. I skimmed through the chicken scratch that Sam's deems "handwriting" and look at the various doodles in the corners of the pages. Well, I wouldn't exactly call them doodles; they were elaborately drawn and very detailed. There was one of a rabbit sleeping and dreaming of Fat Cakes and another of a cartoonish looking Gibby getting a ride on the infamous Wedgie Bounce. '_Sam must have a lot of free time not paying attention in class_.' I thought as I gave a slight chuckle. I guess hanging around Spencer all these years has really rubbed off on her. I wouldn't say this to her face, but she is an amazing artist. I skipped through a few more pages, they were mostly just doodles and random notes to herself. One that caught my eye was "_Give the nub a punch in the stomach for giving me that stupid look in History today."_ I gulped, better watch out for that.

I was almost near the end of the notebook when something caught my eye. It was different from all the others and it was actually written neatly and didn't have any doodles or "Notes to Self" anywhere in sight. I looked around once more, making sure Sam was nowhere within sight, and started to read.

**Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' on my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me.**

Wait, was this a song? Moreover, was this a LOVE SONG?

Has Sam written a love song? Was this really the work of Samantha Anne Puckett? No, it couldn't be. This is _way_ too girly for Sam, the girl that didn't have a single romantic bone in her body. I'd expect something like this from Carly, but Sam? That's it; this song must be the work of Carly. She probably had a moment of inspiration and borrowed Sam's notebook so that she wouldn't lose it. Yeah, that explains it. This is Carly's song, _not_ Sam's.

'_But this isn't Carly's handwriting.' _An annoying voice at the back of my head said. Go away stupid annoying voice!

Maybe it was Melanie's! Yes, it HAD to be Melanie's song. There's no other possibility. The neat, slightly Sam-ish handwriting had to be Melanie's. They are twins after all; it's only common knowledge that their handwriting styles would be similar. I nodded to myself, satisfied with the conclusion that I've come to. But that stupid, annoying, nagging voice at the back of my head kept telling me otherwise. It kept telling me that this song was, indeed, Sam's.

But this song is NOT the work of Sam! It can't be! If it were then that would mean that Sam would have to be in love with a guy. And I don't want Sam to be in love with any guy other than me!

Wait, _WHAT?!_

**A/N: Has Fredward realized his feelings?! Let's hope. Oh wait, why am I saying this? I control the story! Oh the power. Oh and don't worry, I'll add some dialogue to go with it in later chapters. Again, sorry for the shortness, I'll try to work on that! Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! And hit that little green button right below this little rant!**

**BTW: If you haven't heard Jennette's songs "So Close" and "Homeless Heart" I recommended that you do! Because her voice is so amazing you can't ignore it! **


	2. Fat Cakes and Galaxy Wars Action Figures

**A/N: EEP! I forgot how happy it makes me when I get feedback on my stories! Even if it's not a lot, it makes me HAPPY!!! Thank you to my reviewers and the people that added this story to their alerts/favs! It really gives me a drive to write! Okay, so I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, and I'll introduce the entire song to you.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, because Dan Schneider is SO obviously a 14 year old Filipino girl.**

_-Fredwards POV-_

Did…did I just say I want Sam to be in love with me? But if I want Sam to be in love with _me_ that means that I must be in love with Sam.

HAH! Yeah, right. I'm not in love with _Sam_. The last time I checked, I was in love with Carly. Yeah, I'm in love with Carly and NOT Sam. I'm in love with Carly and not Sam. I love Carly not Sam. Sam's the one I want to marry, not Carly. Wait no wait! I meant Carly! I want to marry Carly! '_No, you want to marry Sam. You want to take Sam to prom. You want to ask Sam to be you're girlfriend. You're in love with __**Sam.**_' That same annoying voice in my head said. I hit my head repeatedly against my locker, earning an odd look from Gibby – of all people – who was getting a book out of his locker.

"And they say _I'm_ the crazy one." He said before, as usual, taking off his shirt (for no good reason) and heading down the hall.

"That's because you are, Gibby, you are." I mumbled to myself as I stopped hitting my head against my locker, saving the remaining brain cells I had.

Since when was I in love with Sam? Well, we did share our first kiss together, and she is my best friend, no matter how much abuse she gives me, I know she knows that too. I guess my outlook on her changed after that kiss. GAH, how could I have not seen it? This explains why every time I see her, I notice some little minuscule detail about her. Like today, she usually wears this handmade button bracelet on her right wrist, but today it was on her left wrist. Or yesterday, how she had the laces of her shoes tied in a bow in the front, and not tucked in her shoe as usual. I **never **used to notice these kinds of things about her! This is the kind of stuff I usually noticed about Carly, or when I dated that skunk-bag Valerie. I notice these little things with girls I loved! Well, I wouldn't really say I was in love with Valerie, it was just more of a puppy dog crush or something, but still. I sighed as I leaned on my locker. It's official, I'm in love with Sam Puckett. And there was absolutely no way that she could ever feel the same way about me. I had better chances with _Carly._

I opened my locker, entering the three digit combination in with ease, and hid the notebook from view. I checked my watch; I still had at least eight minutes of brunch left before I had to go to third period Honors English. I turned my attention back to the old red notebook currently lying in my locker, then to the near empty hallway. I flipped through the pages until I came back to that, I gulped, _love_ song that Sam wrote. I urged myself to read the rest of it, I mean, how in love could she be?

I reread the first verse.

**Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' on my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me.**

"Oh, fantastic." I say to myself. Whoever this guy she likes is, he brings out the "girl" in her. She must like this mystery guy a lot. I felt a wave of jealousy course through my body; I wanted to be the one that Sam writes about. I sighed; this song must be about some "hot guy" that she and Carly are crushing on. I sighed once more before I willed myself to continue reading.

**Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy, I wish you would**

Oh great! However she's crushing on doesn't even notice her. If I was the one that Sam was crushing on, I would give her all the attention she wants. But, of course, she'd rather stick my head down the toilet than spend her time writing a song about me. I sighed again, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, and took a glance the pictures that were taped into the inside of my locker. The first one that I laid my eyes on was a group picture of Sam, Carly, and I at Groovy Smoothies. We all had big smile plastered on our faces and Sam was holding up two fingers behind my head; so childish, and yet so effective. I laughed as I looked at the picture directly below it; it was a strip from a photo booth when Sam and I took a trip the local movie theater when Carly was out of town, and surprisingly enough, she didn't physically hurt me, and we actually had _fun_. In each photo we were making ridiculously funny faces, but the last one is my favorite. I don't remember what it was about, but Sam and I were looking directly at each other with smiles of pure happiness on our faces. Not one ounce of hate or disgust, just the looks you'd expect best friends to have when hanging out. Ever since that day we've gotten closer, and finally admitted that we're best friends. I gave another sigh, yeah, best friends. Sadly, that's all we'll ever be.

I took my eyes off of the pictures and looked back at the song, and read which looked to be the chorus.

**I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face**

Has Sam ever smiled when she sees my face? I think back, she's given me scowls, frowns, smirks, and the occasional sticking out of the tongue, but nope, she's never smiled from seeing my face. I gave yet another sigh, as I read the next line after that.

**And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name**

Well that totally cancels me out of the list of potential boys. We've obviously met, and I obviously know what her name is.

"_Maybe she just threw that in there to throw people off._" That voice in the back of my head stated.

"Pfft, yeah right." I mumbled as I read the rest of the chorus.

**Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away**

I gave the hundredth sigh today (or it seemed like a hundred). Sam seems to really like this guy from the looks of this song. I let my eyes wonder back over to that last photo in the photo strip. I gave a small smile, that day at the movies was most possibly the best day ever. Better than the first iCarly show, better than when I got my first straight A report card, and even better than when my mom stopped making take tick baths. And trust me, that was a very joyful day, we even celebrated with Spencer's infamous spaghetti tacos!

I looked back at the song. "_Might as well read the rest._" I thought to myself.

**I think you might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream**

Well that didn't help my situation much. Stupid song. After getting constant insults about my looks, I can honestly say that Sam doesn't think I've got a face straight out of a magazine, and I'm nowhere near perfect, not even close. I laughed to myself as I read that last line, Sam would much rather refer to me as a nightmare than a dream.

I skimmed over the second chorus, it was pretty much the same as the first, except there was one line added. I skipped to what looked liked the bridge.

**I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine**

"If only, Sam, if only." I whispered to myself as I looked over the rest of the song. The rest was simply the chorus, with a repeated last line. I've got to give it to Sam; she can write some pretty good songs. The only thing is, I wish I was the subject of her inspiration. I gave an exasperated breath and stowed her notebook in my locker, underneath some tech books just in case Sam feels the urge to raid my locker. I glanced at my watch again, five minutes have passed and I now had three minutes to make my way over to the cafeteria, which would be hard because it was right down the hall. I gathered the books I would need and headed down to the cafeteria, saying hi to various people along the way. I entered the cafeteria and it didn't take me long to find Sam and Carly at the usual table; Carly was studying for some upcoming test and Sam was eating what looked like her tenth Fat Cake from the vending machine.

"Hey Carly," I said to her as I headed over to the table, only getting a small hey back.

"Hey girl with the bottomless pit of a stomach," I said, as I nodded at Sam whilst taking a seat next to her.

"Sup Fredderella," she said as she took a large bite out of her Fat Cake.

Fredderella. That's new.

"What took you so long to get here?" Carly asked, finally looking up from her text book.

I shrugged, "Just had to get some things out of my locker."

"For seven minutes?" Carly asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"I was busy with something," I said, trying to give off that "whatever" vibe Sam does whenever she tries to cover up something she did.

Taking herself away from her Fat Cakes, Sam turned to me while poking me on the side of my stomach, "Aww, was little Fredwina spiffying up his Galaxy Wars action figures?" she teased in a baby voice.

I threw my "annoyed" look at her as I said, "No, I was not." I was really reading your personal song and finding out how much in love with you I am.

Sam stopped poking me, and placed her attention back on her Fat Cakes, "Whatever stops the tears, Benson," she said as she took another bite out of her Fat Cake. How this girl could create a love song was beyond my wisdom.

I took one of the Fat Cake wrappers in my hand, staring at the ingredients while Carly busied herself with more studying. I turned my attention towards the nutritional value; well I would if there were any. "You know, Puckett, those cakes of yours are going to betray you one day and be true to their name, Fat Cakes."

She gave me a glare, "What're you saying Benson? Mama knows her Fat Cakes, and they would never betray me," she said as she picked up her eleventh Fat Cake from her backpack, and held it like a teddy bear.

I smirked, "Whatever stops the tears, Puckett."

And she smirked back, "Get your own lines, Benson."

We simultaneously gave each other a smile as the bell rang. Carly and I gathered our things, while Sam stood up, stretched, and turned to leave while slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well Carly, Fredwina, I must make my way to P.E. We're playing dodge ball today and Rueben is on the opposing team." She smiled mischievously as she headed for the gym.

I then looked down at the table, seeing the array of trash Sam left behind. "Uh, Sam, aren't you going to clean this up?"

She turned around, scoffed, and said, "It's like you don't know me," then left.

Typical.

**A/N: Woo! Second chapter DONE. Haha, I hope this didn't disappoint you! I would hate for that to happen. And don't worry, this story isn't going to be draggy and boring, it'll get exciting soon! I promise! So hit that little review button and leave your thoughts! Bai!**


	3. Carly Screams and Sam Sees

**A/N: I am the WORST updater ever! I'm such a big time procrastinator, I hate it D: Haha! Anyways, I'm so happy about all the story alerts I've been getting :D I think I've gotten about 12? That's the most for any of my stories :D Now if only those people who put this story on alert will review that would make me a happy camper! Haha, now enough of me trying to promote, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: You wanna know what's wrong with this world? Summer isn't long enough, I've started my sophomore year already, Pokemon isn't real, I never received my letter from Hogwarts, and I don't own iCarly. Woe is me.**

_-Fredwards POV-_

Carly and I exited the cafeteria as we made our way to Algebra 2. I looked behind me right before we left the cafeteria, making sure that Sam was long gone and on her way over to the gym before I decided what I was going to do next. Carly and I were partners for some odd math project that we finished last week, so we'd have an hour of free time to do whatever we want, so I decided that I would use that free hour to convince Carly to help me figure out who this dang song is about. We made our way into classroom 343 and sat down in our seats. The bell rang moments later and our teacher, Mr. Hayes, entered the room.

"Alright class, get in your groups and finish up your projects. We will be presenting them in two days," Mr. Hayes said as he erased the lesson from 2nd period's class.

Carly and I went to our usual seats, 2nd from the front and middle in the row, as I said to her, "Hey Carly, have you seen this?" I handed her Sam's old red notebook.

She took it from my hands and looked at the cover, "Isn't this Sam's? What're you doing with it? You know she'll give you a Texas Wedgie if she finds you with it," she told me as she gave me a suspicious look.

"I know, I know. She left it in history class and I looked through it – "

"Sam has honors history with you?" Carly asked me, unsurprisingly shocked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Anyways I was saying, I looked through it –"

"You were looking through her notebook? You know what she would do if –"

"Yes! I know! Now will you stop cutting me off and listen?" I asked, earning a quizzical look from Carly.

"Well, okay, Mr. Bossy. What's did you find in her notebook?"

I took the notebook from her and turned to the second to last page, the page where Sam's song was. I shoved it in Carly's face for her to read. She took the notebook from me and held it at a readable length. I watched her expression turn from curiosity to shock. Then she looked up at me, then to the song, up to me again, and back to the song, a knowing smirk emerging on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you know something that I don't?"

She giggled slightly, before nodding her head, "Freddie, do you know who this song is about?"

I gave her a confused look, "Would I be showing you the song if I did?"

My answer only made her laugh more, "Oh, Freddie. You're so clueless." Clueless? Clueless about what?!

I only gave her a blank look, which made her stop laughing, "You seriously don't know?" she asked me, as she cocked her hair to one side.

"Duh."

Carly laughed at my "cluelessness" and put her hand on her chin, like the Thinker, "Should I tell you or should I just let you figure it out on your own?"

I slapped a hand on my forehead, "Please just tell me Carly!"

"Why do you want to know so badly, Freddie? Do you like Sam?" Carly asked, a grin slowly appearing on her face.

"Hey! Did the school use a new ceiling?" I said, with fake amazement in my voice. I metally laughed, the last time I used that lame subject change was when she asked me who my first kiss was, which led to Sam telling all the iCarly viewers, which led to the –

"Don't change the subject you little subject changer!" Carly said as she lightly slapped my arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Carly," I said as I crossed my arms, trying my best to copy the look on Sam's face when she gets accused of copying some kid's homework.  
She smirked, "Fine, you win. But I know for a fact that you're crushing on Sam, **hard.**"

I rolled my eyes. Yes, I'm crushing on Sam too hard for my own good, but it wasn't like I would tell Carly that, "Just tell me who the song is about."

"I won't tell you _exactly_ who it's about, but I will give you clues," Carly stated with a smirk that looked oddly out of place on her usually smiling face. Sam must be really rubbing off on the both of us.

"I'll take what I can get!" I said, happy that I was finally getting _something_ out of my peppy friend.

"Okay, CLUE NUMBER ONE!" She exclaimed dramatically, earning a few strange looks from fellow classmates, "in the song, she wrote that 'whoever' she's crushing on is bringing out the girl in her, which is big considering its _Sam_. So you've noticed how she's slowly becoming some sort of girly?"

I thought back the past couple of weeks. Well there was Carly's 16th birthday party; Sam had actually worn some makeup and a shirt that Carly would wear, she was probably just dressing up for Carly, or some "cute guy" that was at the party. She was with Jonah a lot during the party, which wasn't that odd because after they made up they became pretty good friends. Wait, _oh no. _

"Carly does Sam like Jonah?!" I asked; worry dripping from every fiber of my being.

Carly raised an eyebrow, "How did you get to that conclusion?"

"Well, at your birthday party she was dressed up more than she normally was, and she was hanging around Jonah for most of the party and –"

"Whoa there, Speedy Gonzalez, Sam doesn't like Jonah," Carly said as she giggled at my worried expression, which melted as quickly as she said that, "now, so you'll stop worrying so much, I'll give you the next clue, in the song she also said that she smiles every time she sees the guy right? Just look out for all the times she smiles because of a guy, and you'll get a pretty good picture of who she likes."

"But she only scowls at me," I mumbled, hoping Carly didn't hear me, but of course she did.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!" Carly yelled, earning a warning glace from the teacher and earning me a few suspicious looks.

"Carly! Can you try not yell? Anyways, I don't like her. I'm just … looking out for her?" Yeah, that was pathetic.

"I always knew you'd end up liking her! It was just a matter of time! Oh! When you two get married, I _have_ to plan your wedding! The main dish would be ham and –"

"Carly!" This time it was my turn to yell causing Mr. Hayes turn to us and say, "Shay! Benson! Ten minutes out of the classroom now!"

Carly and I got up quickly, not wanting an actual punishment. To other students this would be a punishment, meaning ten less minutes to work on their project, but since Carly and I finished early, this just gave us an opportunity to talk outside the classroom walls, and away from nosy eavesdroppers. I saw Carly grab Sam's notebook and hide it behind her (we're not allowed to bring anything with use when we get sent out of the classroom) as we walked out of the classroom and into the silent, empty hallway. I held the door for her, and no, not because my mom made me remember some stupid rhyme about being a gentleman, but because I didn't want Mr. Hayes to see the notebook she was trying to sneak out of the classroom.

"Freddie," Carly said, turning to me whilst raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I responded, knowing well what she was going to say.

She gave a smirk, "Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you like Sam!"

"I don't like Sam!"

Carly looked at me like I just said that Sam was going vegetarian, "What? I **don't**!"

"Freddie Benson, You are not a good liar. Now, just admit that you like Sam and I'll help you find out who this song is about!"

"I don't like Sam, Carly, I love her!" I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as those words left my lips. Did I really just say that out loud? Oh no.

Carly stared at me, doe eyed and mouth wide open while I kept my hand over my mouth, afraid that some other secret might come spewing out. We stayed in the position for at least a minute. Then Carly's shocked expression slowly turned to the biggest grin I've ever seen, then she let out a small "EEP!" as she did a tiny happy dance in the hallway. I just watched her with my eyes, not daring to let my hand fall from my mouth, and watched as she hopped around like a sugar happy energizer bunny around the hall. When she finally came to a stop she looked at me with that same huge grin on her face as she said, "You love Sam?!"

I stared at her for a few seconds, before slowly nodding my head, as though I was confirming it with myself too.

She giggled for a few moments before saying, "This is so great! This is just like the TV shows!"

I finally let my hand fall from my mouth as I said, "Yeah, but it's not."

She gave me a slight frown as she said, "And why would you say that? This is perfect! You and Sam, the couple that shouldn't be together, but are so obviously meant for each other nature can't keep them apart!"

"That sounds great and all Carly, but she doesn't like me back. I know it," I said as a leaned against the wall, a frown adorning my face.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed in an exasperated tone, "of course Sam likes you back! What makes you think she doesn't?"

I numbly looked down to the notebook hanging loosely in her hand and pointed. She looked down in her hand, and then started to laugh. And why was she laughing at my misery?

"Oh, Freddie, you don't understand a thing do you?" She said as she stood in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders, "Sam does like you. Sam probably loves you too. The song is about **you**."

I stared at her, dumbfounded, "You're lying. Carly, stop messing with me."

"I'm not lying! It's true! Just try to prove me wrong!"

"She said in the song that the guy is so handsome he could be from a magazine," I said in my most deadpan voice possible. There's no way this song is about me. No way.

"Well that's easy! Freddie she-" but right when she was going to explain the song to me, the bell rang and the door to our Algebra 2 class opened, students filing out of the room.

Carly turned to me, handed me Sam's notebook, and said, "Sorry Freddie! I guess you'll just have to figure it out on your own!"

I groaned as I followed her back into the room, quickly grabbing our stuff and heading our separate ways to our next classes, which for me was Acting 1 with Sam. Now before you say anything, Acting is actually a pretty cool class, even if I didn't pick it myself. Acting is actually a good way to – wait, I HAVE CLASS WITH SAM!

'_Breathe, Freddie, breathe. Just act like you normally do and everything will be normal!_' I took a deep breath as I headed to room 301. As I got around the corner, I peered into the open door of the classroom. About half of the class was already there, sitting on top of the desk like we normally did (Our teacher lets us sit wherever, but I choose to sit in the desk normally because it's just too weird) and I saw Sam, in all her 'blonde headed glory' standing up on stage, probably practicing our upcoming skit with her partner. I smiled, knowing there was at least _one_ class that Sam enjoyed herself in besides PE. I headed through the door seconds before the tardy bell rang and sat near the stage and next to my current partner's seat, Alison.

"Hey Freddie!" Alison greeted me as she skipped to her desk, her curly brown hair bouncing along with her.

"Hey Alison." I greeted back, smiling casually. I looked up in front of me, where Sam was, who was no heading off the stage for the teachers daily rant.

"Fredwardo." Sam _greeted_ me as she made her way to the front of my desk.

"Demon." I said back, a playful tone in my teasing.

"So are you ready for," She stopped, looked down on my desk. I looked down also, and then my body froze in horror. On top of my desk, in plain sight, was Sam's beat-up red notebook. _Oh no._

Then she looked up at me, an evil glint her in blue eyes, "Is that my notebook, Benson?"

**A/N: What?! I'm ending it here?! Oh, gosh, I do enjoy cliffhangers. I'm so sorry for the late late late late late update! I hope that this was worth the wait! Well, hope you enjoyed it :D It's short, I know. Only five pages, I'm disappointed in myself D: Now don't forget to hit that little review button! Cause, ya know, the more reviews, the more I'll try not to procrastinate! Haha.**


	4. Secrets, Threats, and Advice Oh My!

**A/N: What is this? AN UPDATE? You probably thought that I abandoned this story, and I'm so so so so so soooooo sorry for that! My procrastination is such a problem & high school has gotten me pretty busy D: My New Year's resolution will be to update my stories frequently! I hope this chapter makes up for the VERY long break I took!**

**Disclaimer: What? I don't own iCarly? You mean me owning it was just a dream? Oh fudgemonkies.**

_-Fredward's POV-_

I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life. Sam was glaring at me with such a fierce intensity that I thought I was going to magically catch fire. If I didn't say something soon then I was going to be in big trouble. I racked my brain for an excuse as to why I would have her notebook, without getting my head chopped off. Should I just tell her the truth? That I just found it in our Honors History class and just so happened to look through it and stumble upon her love song? Nope, I'll definitely get my head served on a silver platter if I tell her that. I hesitantly gulped as I looked back at the notebook then back at her intimidating face. I did this about five times before someone spoke.

"Well, Fredwina, spit it out!" Sam said with such force I felt myself shrink back a bit.

I gulped, "Well you see, I-"

_BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

Talk about being saved by the bell. I'd have to thank whoever made the bell system for their marvelous timing.

I gave a thankful sigh as Sam sneered a bit before taking her seat on the other side of the room. Our teacher got up from her desk to start her daily rant. She started talking about some odd play before I finally drowned her out for the first time this school year. What am I going to do? I have to tell her eventually. Maybe I can just say Carly found it and told me to bring it to her. I shook my head at that thought; I couldn't bring Carly into this mess, she has enough to worry about.

I looked down to the notebook in my lap, then back at Sam who was surprisingly paying attention to the teacher. But most importantly, she wasn't even looking at me. I quietly opened the notebook, trying to make as little sound and movement as possible, and flipped to the page where Sam song was located. The teacher then said something extremely funny, for the class busted out with laughter. I took this moment to rip out the papers as quickly as I could. Then, with one last glance at Sam who was currently calming down from the laughter, I folded the papers up, stowed them in my pocket, and quietly closed the notebook and put it back on my desk.

"Alright, the time is yours! Use it wisely." The teacher said as the class began to group up.

I scanned the room quickly for Sam. My eyes finally landed on her making her way over to me, pushing a few people out of the way in the process. I gulped, here it goes.

"So, Fredison, are you going to tell me why you have my notebook, or do I need to beat the answer out of you?" Sam said with that same threatening tone as before.

"Well, you see Sam, I noticed that you left it on your seat during 2nd period, so I grabbed as I headed out. I planned to give it to you during Brunch, but I guess I forgot." I managed to choke out, hoping she didn't see that I left out my going through her notebook.

She gave me a look, a look that said 'I don't know if I believe you, but I'll take it for now', and grabbed her notebook from me. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't go through the notebook, finding that I ripped out a certain love song that she wrote. I gave a sigh of relief as she headed back over to her partner, not taking one look at the contents of the notebook. Even though I was relieved, I couldn't help but slump back in my chair; if what Carly said was true, that Sam really did write that song about me, it sure didn't seem like it. Just when I thought I was going to into a Sam-loving induced coma of despair I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up, noticing Alison right above me. '_Oh yeah,' _I thought, '_I'm in class._'

"Hey, Alison," I said, cringing at how depressed my voice sounded.

She gave me a quizzical look as she said, "Why are you so depressed, Freddie?"

"I'm in love with a person that would rather punch me in the stomach than consider going on a date with me."

"You're in love with Sam?" Alison whispered.

My eyes widen with shock. Did I make that statement too obvious? I turned in my chair so that I was facing her completely. She had a sly smile on her mouth, the kind that makes you think they're up to something (which she probably is). My mouth was hanging open as I struggled to make out a reply. I wasn't going to deny that I was in love with Sam, because heck, I'm pretty sure I've subconsciously been in love with that meat loving girl since the day I met her, but I wasn't going to admit it either. Having Carly know was worrisome enough, I couldn't let Alison know too!

I gave off a nervous laugh, "Wha-What makes you think that?"

"Intuition," she said as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I forced out a laugh as we began to get to work.

We ran lines a few times before getting to work on the blocking for our scene. But throughout the whole process, I couldn't help but notice how happy Sam looked while working with her partner, Kayla. She was smiling, laughing, and honestly looked like she was having a good time. I smiled; it was good to know that Sam had a class to enjoy herself in without causing bodily harm to others. Even if I wasn't the guy Sam was talking about in her song, I'd love for her to finally be with him, even if it would hurt me. Just seeing her authentically happy would suffice for not actually being with her.

I wonder what it would be like to really be with her; to be her boyfriend and for her to be my girlfriend. Would we be the lovey-dovey couple that makes you sick but happy at the same time? Nah, Sam has too much pride to be in that kind of relationship. If you think about it, Sam doesn't seem like the type to be in a full on relationship; the type of relationships where the couples hold hands and have adorable yet embarrassing nicknames for each other. I can see her as the type of person to acknowledge that they have a boyfriend, but not really go overboard with it. Yes, we'd go on dates, but instead of going to the movies we'd probably go to an all you can eat meat buffet. And instead of the lovey-dovey couple nicknames, she'd still insult me on a daily basis. Sam isn't a typical girl, so she wouldn't be a typical girlfriend either. And that's what I love about her.

"Is something wrong Freddie? You seem really distracted." Alison said, stopping mid-line.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" I ask, breaking from my thoughts.

"Well, I recited your queue about ten times. What's up?" she said as she sat down on top of the desk.

I sighed, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "I'm just confused."

"About?"

"Girls, you know, the usual thing guys wonder about."

She gave me a thoughtful look, and then quickly glanced at Sam. I could tell that she knew about my feelings for Sam, but I also knew that she's too good of a person to tell anybody about it (which I was very appreciative of.)

"You should just go for it." I heard Alison say after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"Just tell her how you feel, the first mistake guys make is that they're too afraid of getting rejected. Just think, the worst thing she can do is say she doesn't like you back. But you never know, once she knows that you like her, she may start to develop feelings back, and if she already liked you from the start, then you just hit the jackpot. But if you don't tell her, then she'll eventually move on to a new guy, and then you'll have lost your chance."

I think about what she said. Should I take the risk of telling Sam what I feel? If she really does like me back then this could be a chance to start something special, something that you don't get a second chance at. But if she doesn't like me back, then our friendship would be torn. It would be awkward and we'd go back to being frenemies. This wasn't how it was with Carly, with Carly it was just a puppy dog crush that could easily be bypassed, but with Sam it's totally different. My feelings for Sam are real, not just some feeling you could easily brush off. If I get this wrong, and Sam doesn't like me back, then everything would be so awkward, and she'd probably hate me even more. But if everything does work out, then that'd be something. Words couldn't describe how happy I'd feel if she truly did like me back. But should I risk our friendship for the chance to be in a relationship (that could last even till after high school) with her?

I smiled, finally coming to my conclusion.

"Thanks Alison." I said.

She smiled at me as the bell rang, and I knew why she was smiling, because she knows my decision.

"No problem."

I'm going to tell Sam that I'm in love with her.

**A/N: Oh really do hope that this chapter made up for my absence! I know it's short, but I wrote this at 3:22 and I really didn't want to risk the plot bunny jumping away from me. Please review! It'd really make my day :D.**


End file.
